The One Who Makes Me Smile
by onlyforexo
Summary: Hanya ada Luhan di pikiran Sehun. Semua ini tentang Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan. HunHan
1. Chapter 1

Hooooooiiiiiiiiiiii!

Saya buat ff ini dalam rangka lagi pengen buat ff hunhan .-.

Jadi...

langsung saja yaaaaaa... jangn lupa reviewnya :D

The One Who Makes Me Smile

Hujan mulai turun sore itu. Perlahan membasahi lampu lampu taman yang baru saja menyala. Daun daun di pepohonan menunduk basah. Tetesan air hujan menghiasi kolam yang tenang membuat sedikit gelombang pada permukaannya. Suara burung dara kini tak terdengar lagi. Tak satu pun dari mereka mematuk tanah untuk mencari makanan. Suara katak pun mulai bersahutan. Memang masih banyak orang di taman, namun mereka berteduh di bawah pondok pondok yang dibangun di taman. Salah satunya berada di dekat kolam ikan koi yang banyak ditumbuhi bunga teratai. Pondok itu memang sederhana, hanya terdapat atap yang berbentuk kubah dengan 6 tiang penyangga dan sebuah tempat duduk di tengah pondok.

Hanya ada seorang namja yang berteduh disana. Rambutnya pirang di bagian atas dan hampir habis dibagian samping dan belakangnya. Ia duduk di lantai bersandar pada tempat duduk di pondok. Ia dapat melihat tiga titik lampu taman yang tidak terlihat jelas karena kabut. Salah satunya berada tidak jauh dari pondok itu. Sedangkan dua lainnya berada di seberang kolam di depannya. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Jam berlapis perak itu terlihat sangat mewah di kulitnya yang begitu putih. Pukul 6 tepat. Harusnya ia sudah pulang sekarang.

Setelah pulang sekolah pukul 2 siang tadi, ia bergegas menuju taman. Ia berlari sambil menggendong ranselnya yang ringan. Ia memang tidak terlalu pandai di sekolah. Tapi ia juga bukan murid yang bodoh. Sekolahnya sekarang memang terbilang buruk, namun sudah sangat baik bagi kalangan keluarganya.

Setibanya di taman, keringatnya mengalir dari rambut membasahi wajahnya. Nafasnya terenggal-enggal dan ia terlihat kebingungan. Berkali kali ia melihat jam tangannya. Ia memang sedang menunggu seseorang. Sesekali ia melemparkan batu ke kolam di depannya, memberi makan burung dara yang ada di taman, dan memainkan game di handphonenya.

Ia memeluk kedua kakinya untuk menghangatkan diri. Hujan yang turun semakin deras dan ia tidak membawa jaket. Dari tadi siang, ia sering melihat layar HP nya, melihat foto dua orang namja yang sangat romantis sedang merangkul bahu satu sama lain. Namja di sebelah kiri dengan rambutnya yang sedikit acak acakan namun tetap tampan itu dirinya. Sedangkan yang lain kekasihnya. Namja dengan rambut tertata rapi dengan wajah manisnya yang terkadang terlihat sangat cantik, Luhan.

Dua hari ini ada yang berbeda dengannya. Ia mendiamkan kekasihnya yang tampan itu. Bahkan, menyapa saja pun tidak. Ia tak pernah membalas pesan singkat atau mengangkat telepon kekasihnya. Sehun khawatir hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan hampir 2 tahun akan berakhir di sini. Ia menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya, menundukkan kepalanya dan menahan air matanya mengalir. Ia malu untuk menangis meski tidak ada siapa pun di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil dan rahangnya mulai bergemetar menggesekkan giginya satu sama lain. Ia tak mungkin menerjang hujan yang lebat ini. Apalagi jika D.O, umma nya mengetahui seragamnya basah kuyup, ia pasti akan dimarahi habis habisan.

Setelah beberpa kali bersin, seseorang datang membawa payung berwarna biru di tangannya. Sehun mendogakkan kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat jelas tatapan namja itu sangat kesal. Ia benci tatapan itu. Tatapan yang selalu Luhan berikan pada Sehun ketika ia kesal padanya. Sehun segera berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Pipinya sedikit memerah karena malu. Perlahan ia menatap wajah Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menunggumu"

"Menungguku?"

"Iya"

"Dasar bodoh!"

Sehun terdiam mendengar perkataan Luhan. Hatinya seperti tersayat pisau tajam. Suasana hening sesaat. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya, namun ia pikir sekarang bukan saat yang tepat. Ia menatap wajah Luhan kembali.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengirim pesan padamu untuk pergi ke sini siang ini?"

"Aku lupa"

Tak biasanya Luhan lupa. Biasanya ia yang datang terlebih dahulu jika berjanji bertemu dengan Sehun. Bahkan tak jarang ia mengomeli Sehun karena keterlambatannya. Sehun ingin memeluknya dan meminta maaf. Ia tak tahu kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat hingga Luhan menjadi sedingin ini padanya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini sekarang kalau begitu?" Tanya Sehun sedikit kesal

"Menjemputmu"

"Menjemputku?"

"Baru saja ahjumma meneleponku, ia menanyakanmu"

"umma?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, cepat pulang! menggangguku saja!"

Luhan membalikkan badannya lalu mengusap layar HP nya beberapa kali. Sehun benar benar bersyukur Luhan membalikkan badannya. Tak sadar air matanya mengalir mendengar perkataan Luhan tadi. Luhan hanya kesini karena diminta umma Sehun. Itu berarti ia tidak benar benar ingin pergi kemari, dengan kata lain, ia terpaksa menjemput Sehun.

"Cepatlah Sehun"

"I-Iya"

Sehun mengusap air mata di pipi kanannya. Menghela nafas dalam dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya lalu mengambil ranselnya. Ia membersihkan ransel yang kotor karena sedari tadi Sehun membiarkan ranselnya berserakan di lantai yang kotor. Setelah menurutnya cukup bersih, ia menggendong ranselnya dan perlahan berjalan ke arah Luhan. Ia berdiri di samping kanan Luhan menunggunya mengajak pulang. Luhan mengusap layar HP nya, memasukkannya dalam kantong lalu mulai berjalan. Sehun yang kaget hanya bisa mengikutinya dan berusaha tetap di samping Luhan.

Mereka mengambil jalan di kiri kolam melewati taman bunga untuk sampai di seberang kolam yang merupakan jalan utama di taman. Ada berbagai macam bunga disana termasuk Mawar putih yang sering Sehun berikan pada Luhan. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak bisa berucap apa apa sekarang. Meski bisa, ia tak berani mengatakannya. Setelah beberapa detik berjalan, mereka sampai di jalan utama melewati dua titik lampu yang tidak terlihat jelas dari pondok tadi. Mereka menyusuri jalanan yang sudah sepi dan agak gelap itu. Hanya ada 2 buah lampu taman setiap 10 meter. Mereka melewati sebuah jam besar yang berada di barat gerbang sebelah timur. Sudah tepat pukul 7 malam. Suara Katak dan jangkrik menghiasi taman malam itu.

Setelah keluar melewati gerbang timur, mereka berjalan menuju ke arah selatan. Hanya ada satu jalan dari taman menuju rumah Sehun. Jalanan yang penuh sesak saat malam karena ramainya pembeli. Di sepanjang jalan itu banyak sekali kedai yang menjual berbagai makanan dan minuman yang terkenal murah dan enak. Namun beberapa hari ini terlihat lebih sepi karena hujan sering turun saat malam hari. Dua namja itu berjalan beriringan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Bertatapan saja tidak. Sangat berbeda dengan biasanya ketika mereka pergi ke rumah Sehun untuk makan malam. Canda tawa menghiasi perjalanan mereka.

Rumah Sehun berjarak sekitar 8 meter dari kedai terakhir. Suara hiruk pikuk jalanan sudah mulai samar samar tak terdengar. Beberapa langkah kemudian mereka berada di depan rumah Sehun. Sehun memberanikan diri menanyakan hal itu pada Luhan. Ia berdiri di depan Luhan, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kiri Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau marah padaku?"

Luhan hanya menatap kesal Sehun. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Mata Sehun mulai berkaca kaca ia melihat kedua mata Luhan bergantian, menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku mohon jawab aku"

"Apa yang harus aku jawab?"

"Lu..."

Perkataan Sehun terhenti katika cahaya menimpa wajahnya dan Luhan. D.O membuka pintu rumah Sehun lalu meneriaki dua namja yang sedang berteduh di bawah payung dari hujan yang lebat ini.

"Cepat masuk, makan malam sudah siap"

"Ahjumma" Luhan sedikit menundukkan badannya untuk menghormati D.O

"Aku membuat sushi, kau suka kan? cepat masuk" Kata D.O lalu masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih berada di luar pagar rumah.

"Masuklah sayang, makanlah dulu"

"Aku tidak lapar"

"Masuklah"

Luhan tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum ia mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sehun. Sehun mulai tersenyum karena senang melihat Luhan yang tersenyum. Mereka masuk ke rumah.

_~HunHan~_

Setelah Sehun menutup pintu rumah, ia berjalan menuju arah Luhan yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. Ia memegang pundak Luhan bermaksud melepaskan jaketnya.

"Aku bisa melepasnya sendiri" Kata Luhan sambil melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pundaknya.

Sehun menghelakan nafas. Ia hanya melihat Luhan melepaskan jaket merah yang sering ia kenakan. Setelah melepasnya, Luhan menaruh jaket itu di gantungan di dekat pintu. Luhan mengenakan kaos putih dengan gambar rusa yang lucu di bagian depan saat ini. Luhan terlihat sangat manis di mata Sehun. Dengan rambutnya yang tertata rapi itu, ia terlihat seperti gadis kecil yang baru saja bermain di taman bunga. Sehun tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang sedang merapikan pakaiannya itu. Ia mendekatinya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Luhan. Ia menarik tubuh Luhan hingga menempel pada tubuhnya. Karena kaget, Luhan mendorong dada Sehun dan beberapa kali memukulnya pelan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau ada yang tahu?" Kata Luhan dengan pipinya yang memerah sambil melihat lihat sekitarnya. Ia masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun.

"Semua orang di rumah ini tahu kalau kau kekasihku" Kata Sehun sambil melemparkan smirk pada Luhan

"Bukan itu maksudku" Jawab Luhan sambil menatap tajam mata Sehun

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku membencinya"

"Lepaskan aku"

Sehun tidak peduli dengan perkataan Luhan. Ia tak peduli meski Luhan mulai memukul dadanya lebih keras. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada Luhan. Jantungnya berdebar debar. Ia bisa merasakan hal yang sama pada Luhan. Hanya saja Luhan terlihat ketakutan entah mengapa. Setelah benar benar dekat, ia berusaha mencium bibir Luhan. Bibir Sehun bergemetar. Luhan mulai memukul dada Sehun dengan sangat keras hingga berbunyi.

"Sehun-ah!" Kata seseorang yang berjalan menuju ke arah Sehun dan Luhan dari ruang keluarga. Karena kaget, Sehun melepaskan Luhan tiba tiba. Laki laki itu hanya memakai celana jeans yang agak ketat di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya basah karena keringat. Sepertinya ia sengaja memamerkan tubuhnya yang ber-abs, kulitnya yang gelap dan memesona, dan wajahnya yang tampan, Kai. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Luhan.

"Hai, cantik! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kata Kai sambil mencolek dagu Luhan. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada Luhan. Sehun yang tidak terima mendorong kepala Kai dan tubuhnya hingga ia mundur beberapa Langkah. Sehun menatap tajam Kai. Ia benar benar membencinya. Kai memang selalu menggoda Luhan ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Pernah Sehun berkelahi dengannya hingga ia benar benar babak belur. Hanya karena Kai memeluk Luhan saja Sehun sudah marah besar. Kai memang tidak pandai berkelahi tapi ia benar benar gesit menghajar Sehun.

~o~

Waktu itu hanya ada Sehun dan Kai di rumah. Suho sedang lembur di kantor, D.O sedang menginap untuk merawat saudaranya yang sakit, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang pergi keluar kota untuk bulan madu pertama mereka. Sore itu benar benar panas, seperti biasa Kai hanya mengenakan celana jeans, sedangkan Sehun mengenakan celana pendek dan baju tanpa lengan. Mereka sedang duduk menonton televisi di ruang tengah sambil memakan cemilan. Tiba tiba bel berbunyi.

TING TONG

"Biar aku saja" kata Kai. Ia pergi untuk membukakan pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar sedikit tawa kecil dari luar ruangan. Sehun heran apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia pikir yang datang adalah teman Kai yang sering datang ke rumah. Jadi ia mengabaikannya dan meneruskan menonton televisi. Ia memakan beberapa keripik kentang lalu melihat handphonenya. Tidak ada pesan masuk. Ia sedang menunggu pesan dari Luhan. Sudah lebih dari 15 menit sejak Sehun mengirim pesan tapi Luhan tidak membalasnya. Sehun mulai khawatir hingga Kai mengagetkannya.

"Sehun-ah! Lihat siapa yang datang" Kata Kai sambil memeluk tamu yang datang itu dari belakang. Ia tersenyum senang melihat tamu itu. Sayangnya tidak dengan Sehun. Ia mengenali namja bertubuh sedikit kekar dengan wajah tampan sekaligus cantik itu, Luhan kekasihnya.

"Lepaskan dia hyung!" Kata Sehun memperingatkan Kai sambil berjalan kearahnya. Mukanya benar benar merah, kemarahan sudah merasuki tubuhnya

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kai polos

Sehun yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari mereka langsung menghantam muka Kai yang berada di kanan kepala Luhan. Kai melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan. Ia menatap muka Sehun. Tiba tiba ia menghantam keras kepala Sehun hingga ia keheilangan keseimbangan. Luhan menghampiri Sehun tapi ia mendorong Luhan agar jauh darinya. Ia kembali menghantam Kai. Mereka berdua saling memukul satu sama lain. Sayangnya, Sehun terdesak hingga ia terdorong ke tembok di belakangnya. Kai menahan leher Sehun dengan tangan kirinya dan menghantam kepala Sehun dengan tangan kanannya. Kepala Sehun terasa sangat sakit ditambah dengan lehernya yang tercekik membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Kai terus menghantam kepala Sehun hingga kepala dan pipi kananya lecet dan mengeluarkan darah. Hantaman terakhir yang sangat keras dari Kai berhasil membuat Sehun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke samping kanan. Kai menatap wajah Sehun lalu berbalik badan meninggalkannya. Ia mengusap tangannya yang terkena darah adiknya itu.

"Se-Sehun-ah" Kata Luhan yang menghampiri Sehun dengan gemetar itu. Ia hampir menangis melihat kekasihnya terluka. Sayangnya, Sehun malah mendorong Luhan dan berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Kai. Ia menghantam kepala Kai. Kai yang kaget membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia mengapit leher Sehun di ketiak kirinya dan menghantam kepalanya dengan tangan kanan berkali kali. Sehun yang mulai kehabisan tenaga berusaha membebaskan diri. Namun semua itu sia sia. Kai terus menghantam kepala Sehun dengan keras menambah luka pada kepalanya. Entah mengapa ia benar benar marah pada Sehun. Setelah merasakan kemenangan dari adiknya itu, Kai melepaskan apitannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sehun limbung dan jatuh. Perlawanan Sehun tidak berakhir disini. Ia bangkit dengan sempoyongan dan menghantam Kai dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Sayangnya, dengan mudah Kai menangkisnya. Kai mengambil vas bunga di atas meja di samping kanannya. Ia memukul kepala Sehun dengan vas itu hingga pecah berkeping keping. Luhan menjerit ketakutan. Sehun terjatuh di lantai dengan kepala yang bercucuran darah akibat hantaman Kai dan goresan vas yang pecah itu. Kali ini Sehun mengakui kekalahannya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk bangkit. Kai tersenyum puas melihat adiknya merintih kesakitan di lantai. Ia membalikkan badan dan pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Sehun-ah" Kata Luhan yang telah menangis ketakutan dan menghampiri Sehun yang nafasnya terenggal enggal itu. Ia mengangkat punggung Sehun, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang penuh dengan luka karena berusaha melindunginya. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan. Ia mengelus pipi Luhan pelan

"Kau tidak apa apa? apa yang Kai lakukan padamu?"

"Aku tidak apa apa, aku.. dia.. panggil dia hyung... dia lebih tua darimu bukan... kau baik baik saja?"

"Aku baik baik saja sayang" Sehun tersenyum

~o~

Luhan menarik tubuh Sehun, berusaha menjauhkannya dari Kai. Tubuh Sehun memang tertarik ke belakang, namun ia tetap menatap dan menantang Kai untuk berkelahi. Kai hanya menatap mata Sehun dengan tatapan kosong. Ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan adiknya itu. Ia tahu ia bisa menghajarnya dengan mudah. "Jangan lagi" pikir Luhan yang mulai gemetar meremas kedua lengan kokoh Sehun dari belakang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Makan malam sudah siap dari tadi" Kata seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang makan menuju ke arah mereka bertiga. Tubuh tegapnya, lengannya yang kokoh, dan wajahnya yang seperti malaikat. Benar benar beruntung D.O dinikahi seseorang seperti dia, Suho. Ketiga orang itu serempak menoleh ke arah Suho.

"Ah ada Luhan"

"Ahjussi~" Kata Luhan menampakkan senyumnya yang manis sambil membungkukkan badan

"kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya masuk Sehun?"

"Tepat setelah aku menghajar seseorang" Jawab Sehun.

Kai yang merasa jauh lebih kuat dari Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut. Suho yang benar benar mengetahui watak anak anaknya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Kai bukankah aku menyuruhmu mengenakan baju?"

"Iya appa" Kai berlalu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas

Sehun, Luhan dan Suho pergi ke ruang makan

_~HunHan~_

Makan malam itu terasa spesial bagi Sehun. Sudah hampir tiga bulan Luhan tidak makan malam di rumahnya. Beruntung D.O memasak banyak sekali makanan malam ini. Sehun Mengambilkan banyak sekali makanan pada piring Luhan dan menuangkan susu ke gelas Luhan. Luhan hanya tertawa kecil karena ragu ia bisa menghabiskan semuanya. Sehun tersenyum senang melihat senyum Luhan. Sangat berbeda keadaannya dengan tadi.

"Baekki hyung kemana?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengunyah ayam goreng. Chanyeol suami Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Sehun.

"Telan dulu makananmu nak" Kata Suho

"Baekkie ada acara dengan temannya malam ini"

"Acara? Acara apa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya makan malam bersama"

Sehun mengangguk dan kembali menyantap makanannya. Luhan yang duduk di sebelah Sehun menatapnya dengan senyum yang manis. Sehun menyadarinya dan menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan membersihkan makanan di pipi Sehun. Sehun tersenyum, mukanya yang tampan itu memerah seketika. Suasana di ruang makan saat itu benar benar meriah. Luhan sudah dianggap anak sendiri bagi Suho, atau bisa sibilang ia setuju jika Sehun menikah dengan Luhan nantinya. Luhan anak yang pintar, tampan dan memesona. Dia berkarisma, ditambah lagi ia datang dari keturunan keluarga Wu yang sangat dihormati itu. Siapa yang akan menolak orang sepertinya.

_~HunHan~_

Hanya ada Kai, Sehun dan Luhan di ruang makan sekarang. Suho sudah berada di ruang kerja dari tadi setelah ia menghabiskan makanannya, D.O sedang mencuci piring di dapur, dan Chanyeol sedang menjemput Baekhyun. Luhan menunggu Sehun yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Ia masih berusaha keras menghabiskan makanannya. Kai yang duduk di sebelah kanan Luhan sedang memainkan handphonenya. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat bocah yang sedang makan itu. Ia benar benar tampan, namun di lain sisi ia bisa terlihat imut seperti bayi. Luhan gemas melihatnya hingga lamunannya dikagetkan Kai. Tiba tiba saja Kai yang dari tadi asyik dengan handphonenya mendekatkan kursinya pada kursi Luhan. Tangan kirinya merangkul Luhan. Luhan menoleh ke arah Kai dan mendapati namja berkulit hitam itu tersenyum manis di depannya.

Sehun menyadarinya dan menatap tajam Kai. Keduanya saling menatap hingga Sehun menghantam muka Kai. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menarik kaos Kai hingga tubuhnya tertarik ke sudut ruangan. Kai melepaskan tangan Sehun dan menghadiahinya hantaman yang keras hingga suaranya terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Sehun limbung, pandangannya kabur sejenak. Ia marah dan menendang lutut Kai hingga ia benar benar kesakitan. Sehun menghantam keras Kai beberapa kali hingga ia limbung dan jatuh. Ia masih menendang tubuh Kai yang kesakitan di lantai. Ia mengambil segelas air di meja makan.

"Hyung, ini pembalasan untuk hari itu" Kata Sehun

Ia mengankat gelas berisi air putih yang setengah penuh itu. Ia bermaksud menghantamnya ke kepala Kai seperti yang Kai lakukan padanya dulu namun dengan vas bunga. Belum sempat mengayunkan tangannya, Luhan menahannya. Sedikit air yang tumpah dali gelas itu. Sehun menatap Luhan heran.

"Jangan. Dia hyung mu kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Lakukan saja apa kataku" Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat manis hingga Sehun tak bisa menolak apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

"Chen baru saja mengirim sms padaku, ia bilang keadaan Tao makin parah. Jadi, aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang. Mmm... ahjussi dan ahjumma sedang sibuk kan? salam kan pada mereka ya? aku pamit dulu.." Kata Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun. Ia pergi dan tak menghiraukan keadaan Kai yang kesakitan di lantai.

Ketika Luhan akan membuka pintu rumah, Sehun berlari dari ruang makan dan menghampirinya.

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak mau kuantarkan?"

Luhan tersenyum, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku pergi dulu" Kata Luhan

"Chagiya... hati hati... saranghae" Kata Sehun.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan keluar rumah. Sehun sempat melihat pipi luhan yang benar benar memerah sebelum pintu rumahnya benar benar tertutup. Sehun sangat senang, akhirnya Luhan nya yang lama telah kembali. Ia bisa melihat kembali senyum malaikatnya itu.


	2. Chapter 2

The One Who Makes Me Smile

Chapter II

Malam itu sangat sepi, tak terdengar apa pun di kamar Sehun. Udara memang agak panas malam ini. Sangat berbeda ketika Sehun berada di taman beberapa jam yang lalu. Syukurlah hujan yang turun tadi tidak membuat Sehun sakit. Biasanya, ia akan langsung flu setelah kehujanan. Seperti beberapa saat yang lalu ketika Baekhyun mengajaknya makan malam.

~o~

Saat itu Baekhyun berjanji akan mengajak Sehun makan malam di luar berdua jika Sehun mendapat peringkat sepuluh besar. Ada perubahan yang drastis pada Sehun ketika ia mendengar janji Baekhyun. Ia selalu belajar hingga larut malam. Bahkan tak jarang D.O menyuruhnya tidur atau hanya sekedar membaringkan badan. Tak jarang juga ia memarahi Sehun karena ia lupa waktu makan. Pada akhirnya, ia jatuh sakit dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit setelah ujiannya selesai. Meski demikian, usahanya itu tak sia-sia. Ia mendapat peringkat 6 di kelas. Sehun sangat gembira mendengarnya ucapan appanya di kamar rawatnya. Ia menelepon Baekhyun berkali-kali meski ia tahu Beakhyun tidak akan mengangkatnya karena ia sedang bekerja. Beberapa saat setelah Sehun berhenti meneleponnya, Baekhyun tiba tiba saja menelepon

"Sehun-ah! ada apa? apa yang terjadi padamu? kau tidak apa apa? apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit?" Sehun tahu Baekhyun sedang berada di toilet karena suaranya sedikit menggema

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, aku peringkat 6 di kelas, aku mau pizza dan hum..."

"Yaaa! kau meneleponku saat aku bekerja karena kau minta aku menepati janjiku?"

"hehehe.."

"Dasar!"

"ayolah hyuuung"

"Iya iya nanti saja, aku harus bekerja" Baekhyun menutup teleponnya.

Sehun pulang dari rumah sakit sore hari, dan ia makan malam di luar bersama Baekhyun malam harinya. Mereka makan malam di restaurant dekat sekolah Sehun. Mereka membeli Pizza, humberger, dan beberapa steak. Mereka juga membeli hampir 5 botol minuman. Setelah mereka berusaha keras menghabiskan makanan yang mereka beli, perlahan mereka berjalan pulang. Sayangnya, gerimis turun waktu itu. Sehun yang hanya memakai jaket biru itu langsung bersin bersin dan pilek di tengah jalan. Baekhyun menggandengnya dan mengajaknya berlari. Hujan semakin deras dan mereka berdua basah kuyup ketika sampa di rumah. Sehun demam seketika. Ia menggigil dan wajahnya memerah. Ia meminum obat dan beranjak tidur.

~o~

Ia bergelimpangan di atas tempat tidurnya. Selimut yang tadinya ia pakai sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sprei yang tebal dan lumayan empuk. Ia sedikit berkeringat yang membuat piamanya basah. Ia memang tidak bisa tidur. Ada keresahan di hatinya. Ia sedang memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya. Dia bingung dengan kekasihnya yang tiba tiba sangat labil itu. Ia berkali kali memandang layar handphone dan berharap ada balasan dari kekasihnya. Ia mengirim sms pada Luhan pukul 9 malam kemarin setelah ia mandi untuk menyegarkan diri. Dan sampai sekarang Luhan tidak membalasnya.

Sehun melihat ke arah jam di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Sekarang pukul 2 malam dan Sehun tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Hanya ada Luhan di pikirannya. Ia kembali melihat layar handphone nya dan tetap saja tidak ada sms masuk. Malam itu semakin panas, serasa pertengahan musim kemarau. Sehun duduk di atas kasurnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan piyamanya yang basah itu. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Karena semakin stres akhirnya ia melepas bajunya. Tubuhnya yang putih mulus dan sedikit berotot itu dapat ia lihat dengan jelas di cermin yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya. Ia termenung melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin itu. Ia memikirkan kembali apa yang ia lakukan hingga Luhan seperti ini padanya.

Setelah beberapa saat bercermin, ia bisa melihat hendphone yang tadi ia letakkan di atas bantal sebelah kiri menyala dari cermin. Ia tersenyum senang dan bergegas mengambilnya. Semua harapannya musnah ketika mengetahui handphone itu menyala untuk memberi peringatan bahwa daya baterainya lemah. Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang empuk. memandangi langit-langit dengan sendu. Ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan seseorang yang ia cintai. Apa ini artinya ia benar benar mencintai Luhan?

Beberapa saat kemudian handphone nya kembali menyala. Kali ini disertai dengan getaran yang menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Sehun melihatnya sejenak lalu mengambilnya. Matanya terbelalak ketika ia melihat nama pengirimnya, Luhan. Ia segera membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

_maaf aku baru bisa menghubungimu_

_aku baik baik saja, jangan khawatirkan aku_

_aku di rumah sakit sekarang menemani Tao, keadaannya memang sudah membaik, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menemaninya_

Sehun mengerti betul Tao adalah seorang penakut. Ia tak heran Luhan menemaninya saat ini. Sehun masih khawatir meski ia tahu Luhan baik-baik saja. Ia menyandarkan dirinya pada bantal empuk yang biasa ia gunakan tidur, lalu membalas pesan Luhan.

_apa disana dingin? apa kau membawa jaketmu?_

_aku tidak bisa tidur sayang, apa kau ingin aku ke sana menemanimu?_

Sehun mengirim pesan itu. Sayangnya, pesan itu tertunda. Hatinya mulai terasa panas lagi. Keringatnya mulai bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya kembali. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Ie menelan ludahnya dan kembali menatap langit langit. Beberapa saat ia termenung dan handphone nya tidak menyala untuk memberi tahukan bahwa pesannya terkirim. Ia sangat membenci saat saat seperti ini.

Perlahan ia turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berdiri sambil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Hingga ia berada di depan pintu dan menghela nafas dalam dalam. Membuka pintu kamar, dan berjalan keluar. Ia menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur. Semua orang di rumah pasti sedang tidur, jadi ia tak peduli berjalan menuju dapur tanpa memakai baju.

Ia menyalakan lampu dapur dan membiarkan cahaya lampu menimpa wajah dan tubuhnya yang putih itu. Ia berjalan menuju lemari es di sudut ruangan, membukanya dan mengambil sekaleng soda. Kaleng itu terasa sangat dingin di genggamannya. Ia pikir soda yang dingin itu akan menenangkan pikirannya. Ia membuka kaleng itu dan meminumnya beberapa teguk. Ia menutup lemari es dan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ketika berada di depan pintu kamar, ia tak sengaja melihat pintu kamar Kai yang sedikit terbuka. Tak biasanya itu terjadi. Ia tidak suka kamarnya dimasuki orang lain, bahkan appa dan umma. Seberkas cahaya lampu kuning samar keluar dari sela pintu. Sepertinya ia belum tidur, atau mungkin sedang membaca, karena Sehun tau betul lampu yang menyala itu lampu baca milik Kai.

Perlahan ia mendekati pintu kamar Kai, dan mengintip apa yang sedang Kai lakukan. Ia sedang duduk menghadap meja belajar sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja yang berada di seberang pintu tempat kamar. Sesekali ia mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga terlihat berantakan. Sepertinya ia sedang frustasi. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam hingga Sehun bisa mendengarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, handphone di sebelah kepala Kai menyala dan bergetar. Kai mengangkat dan membaca sms yang masuk itu dengan lemas. Setelah selesai membaca, ia melempar handphone nya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia mematikan lampu kamar dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Ia berjalan sempoyongan sambil terus mengacak rambutnya. Sehun yang penasaran akhirnya memberanikan diri berbicara pada Kai. Ia membuka perlahan pintu kamar Kai.

"H-hyung.." Katanya sambil menatap lantai kamar

"Se-Sehun-ah, sedang apa k-kau disini? kenapa kau belum tidur?" Kata Kai gemetar.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? aku melihatmu seperti orang..."

"Aku... aku tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?"

"Udaranya sangat panas... baiklah kalau baik-baik saja.. mmmm aku minta maaf soal makan malam tadi, aku..."

"ah, tidak apa-apa.."

"mmm... baiklah" Kata Sehun sambil menutup pintu kamar Kai. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya sambil heran. Tak biasanya Kai berbicara gemetar seperti itu. Memeangnya siapa yang mengirim pesan tadi. Apa isi pesannya hingga Kai seperti ini. Meskipun Kai sering membuatnya jengkel, tapi ia menyayangi hyungnya itu.

Setelah berada di kamar, ia menaruh soda di meja dekat tempat tidur lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia menyadari pintu kamarnya masih terbuka. Karena malas, ia membiarkannya tetap terbuka. Ia meraih handphone nya. Tidak ada pesan masuk. Pandangannya berubah sendu. Ia ingin sekali dekat dengan Luhan sekarang meski hanya lewar pesan saja. Ia tak meragukan cinta Luhan padanya, tapi ia khawatir apa yang terjadi pada Luhan sehingga bertingkah seolah Sehun hanya pengganggu saja dan bukan kekasihnya. Akhirnya, ia mengirim pesan pada Luhan lagi.

_Kau marah padaku?_

Tak lama kemudia, Luhan membalas pesan Sehun

_Tidak_

Sehun sedikit lega membacanya. Namun, hal itu tidak membuatnya senang. Ia masih penasaran kenapa Luhan seperti ini. Ia merindukan hubungan mereka yang hangat seperti dulu.

_Lalu kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?_

_kau tahu aku merindukanmu, kau tahu aku khawatir _

_ada apa? kau membenciku? Dimana cintamu padaku? Dimana kehangatan hubungan kita? aku merindukanmu :(_

Sehun mengirimkan pesan itu. Ia menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit dan masih saja tidak ada balasan. Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 3 lewat 15 pagi dan ia belum tidur sama sekali. Matanya memerah. Air matanya mulai bergelinang. Air matanya mengalir tak tertahankan. Ia menangis terisak-isak. Batinnya terasa sangat tersiksa. Ia menangis sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Celananya mulai basah karena air mata. Beberapa saat kemudian, ada pesan masuk. Ia mengusap air matanya dan mulai membacanya.

_Tidurlah_

Air matanya kembali mengalir ketika membaca pesan singkat dari Luhan. Ia tak tahu harus begaimana lagi. Ia bingung dan mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat, ia menangis, rambutnya acak-acakan, ditambah lagi ia tidak memakai baju. Ia terlihat benar-benar bodoh karena cintanya pada Luhan yang terlalu dalam. Akhirnya ia menelepon Luhan. Sayangnya, Luhan mematikan handphone nya. Sehun berpikir Luhan sudah tidak mencintainya dan ia mulai frustasi dengan hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"Sehun-ah kau belum tidur" Kata seseorang mengagetkannya, Baekhyun.

"Belum hyung" Jawabnya sambil terisak-isak

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar dan duduk disamping Sehun. Ia memeluk adiknya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang tak peduli dengan tubuhya yang basah karena keringat

"Ada apa? sampai sekarang kau belum tidur?"

"Hyung sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

"Tidurku nyenyak, lalu terbangun dan harus ke kamar mandi, setelah itu aku mendengar tangisan adikku yang manja ini" Goda Baekhyun sambil mencolek dagu adiknya.

"Jangan begitu hyung"

"Hahahaa..." Baekhyun tertawa kecil "Ceritakan saja padaku"

"Aku tidak tahu hyung"

"Tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. Aku..."

"Dengar! Ada saatnya ketika pasanganmu membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Mungkin Luhan hanya jera atau mungkin ia sedang ingin sendiri, maksudku bukankah kau selalu ingin bertemu dengannya, kau ingin selalu berada di dekatnya. Mungkin Luhan sedang tidak ada waktu untuk berdua denganmu, bukan berarti ia tak mencintaimua lagi bukan. Ia hanya ingin sendiri, menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat dirinya senang dan tidak merepotkan orang lain"

"Tapi ia membuatku khawatir"

"Percayalah ia akan baik-baik saja ketika ia kembali padamu"

"Begitukah?"

"Yah.. setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Chanyeol padaku. Begitu juga dengan Chen ketika ia bermasalah dengan kekasihnya"

"Chen?"

"Iya"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja, kami berada di kelas yang sama di sekolah music. Sekarang tidurlah dan pakai bajumu"

Sehun mengangguk dan mulai menidurkan dirinya. Ia menyelimuti tubuhnya yang mulai mengering.

"Pakai bajumu"

"Tidak mau"

"Dasar" Kata Baekhyun sambil keluar dari kamar Sehun. Sehun hanya tertawa kecil dan mulai memejamkan mata. Ia berkali-kali memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan hyung nya itu benar. Mungkin Luhan hanya ingin sendiri. Itu yang ada di benak Sehun sekarang. Hingga akhirnya ia merasa sedikit tenang dan tertidur.


End file.
